Battlestar Enterprise
by C. S. Tolkien
Summary: Here is the story of the Battlestar Enterprise, and her crew fighting to save of what is last of the human civilization on Earth afther the Colonies destroyed nearly everything. Reviews are appreciated.
1. Prelude

**EPISODE 00**

**PRELUDE**

Pain was all she could feel. Of what she could feel, she was tired and sore. Her whole body was covered with scars, bruises, and cuts from the constant beatings and torture that she had been subjected to over years she had spent with her colonial captors.

Each day was a struggle to hold on, and keep on her sanity, every day was a struggle not to surrender one inch of her mind, to her captors, and to submit to there power.

She was not going to give up, she growled in pain when bending your arms and look at her cell, there were two figures at her, her vision was blurred, the room was in shadow.

She just wore rags that her jailers had given when she was imprisoned six years ago; the rags were easy for their captors rape her again and again, in recent years.

She was General Sarah Parker, former, commander of the UNEDC (United Nation's of Earth Defense Command) Air Force base, assigned to Fort Alexandria, England. She had short dirty blond hair and blue eyes, her face, like the rest of body, was covered full of cuts and bruises, as well as her face, and her mouth was dry drop wires by the constant beatings to which it was submitted.

Parker looked around in the dark cell, had a glass wall separating the inside of her cell. To the outside corridor, even if she wanted to escape. The corridor was full of cameras, and many armed guards.

At her side was a bed with two beds, one bed on top of the other. But neither had any type of the soft mattress that they should have on them. She looked beyond; pass the wall of hard protective glass, before her. At the silhouettes that were standing on the other side of the protective glass, before her.

"Very good morning General Parker," The Colonial Commander said from behind the glass.

Parker looked at the man in front of her. He was older than she had, with white hair, and brown eyes. His arm's behind his back.

Parker was a woman of over forty years. Although she had already lost count of the years, with the years of torture so far, she slowly rose from the solid metal floor. Groaning in pain, when she flexes her leg's up, and off the deck.

The Commander who was standing tall, in front of her, still hiding behind safety of the wall, of protective glass. Was still a shadowy figure after all these years, as the woman beside him said, "I really must congratulate you on your tenacity throughout times with us you will never be broken, you never talk"

Parker glared at the figure diffuse head ached, my stomach hurt that it was empty and his mouth was dry with thirst, she hit the glass wall with his hands and then she screamed, "Damn it, I'll kill you, when I get out of here. I'll kill you all! To the god, almighty, or who ever listens, I swear on it."

She could only hear the laughter of the commander and the woman standing beside him. The man looked at Parker, as if she was a creature caged in a zoo.

Smiling he said. "It really your stubbornness deserve an applause, General."

The woman beside him said. "We were really surprised that you were able to last for as long as you did. After all you went through." the Commander said, looking at his side.

Parker tries to force the view to the faces of the two people who were tormenting her for clarification, but she could only see the fuzzy outline of their faces and their movements.

The Commander looked at his expression and then quipped:

"Do not worry, General Parker, you are not losing your mind, we are very real"

Parker broken and soft voices ask:

"Where am I?"

"In a safe place, General," said the Commander with a smile.

Parker looked at the Commander and supporting his hands on the glass wall looked coldly at the two colonial officers in front of her, she said:

"When I get out of here, I'm going to kill you."

That caused the two officers laughed again, the Commander said. "You no longer have more hope General, your worlds, outpost, and bases were all destroyed by our nuclear bombs. Along with all you're so called, puny defenses with it." He paused, then again:

"And you've been in our possession for the last six of your Earth years now, and you think you can escape us now."

Parker breathe heavily, her chest hurt, she leaned against the glass wall and then said:

"My people may be all gone. But I will never surrender, never!" She looked at the figure in front of them, "Those, if there any are left, will never give up ether. For as long as we never give up! Hope will always stay alive."

Both the Commander and the XO, thought the former Earth General looked like she was delirious, and had completely lost her mind.

Before the Commander could reply, there was a slight tremor felt throughout the room. The two looked around, as the lights went out, and the red emergency lights kick in, along with the sounds, of alarms throughout the ship.

The Commander looked to his XO and then he asked. "What's going on?"

The woman looked at the Commander and then she replied. "I do not know, sir. There must be a power failure."

Suddenly the other side of the corridor, leading to the brig where the sounds of several gun shots.

The sound of guns came closer, and closer to them.

The Commander looked at the woman and then barked. "Contact, Combat, to send reinforcements to the brig of the ship, NOW!"

She nodded and went to the phone panel that was in the brig, red lights were flashing red, like alarms now.

Parker looked at the Commander who looked nervous, almost afraid; she smiled coolly, she didn't need to know, to just know what was happening, and look to the Commander and then said to him. "See, I told you. now they're coming for me and when I leave this place I'm going to kill you and destroy this ship of yours piece by piece."

The Commander smiled, and then said. "Don't say stupid thing, General. Your people have already lost the war it's not worth it to just keep fighting."

Parker looked coldly at the Commander and then she said. "I guess were about to find out."

The sounds of heavy machine gun fire, and screams, kept getting closer and closer towards them. The Commander could only see the cold smile on her face as the sound of gun shots were coming.


	2. Episode 1

**EPISODE 1**

**LOST AND FOUND**

**CENTRAL AREA**

**CYRANNUS SYSTEM**

There was a flash of light and then a huge spaceship appeared in the abyss of space, the spacecraft had six engines in the aft flight deck with two transverse to the length of the ship and a large head bow at the bottom of head to the side was the word: PANDORA and the bottom under the last letter, was the words: BS 22, the ship had a gray helmet mingled with the darkness of space also had the edges of the covers red flight, the nose of the bow had a small red spot and into the pit of his back had a phoenix with outstretched wings circled in red, the colossal ship of 1600 meters of space moved slowly as it approaching a point between the two binary systems that were part of Cyrannus System.

In the Combat Information Center, Commander Versev, he was a man of about thirty-five years of brown hair and green eyes, was standing next to a hexagonal table attached to the metal floor, wore a blue service uniform the insignia of his rank on his collar of his uniform and on his chest, most of the crew wore that uniform.

The Petty Officer who was in the media console exclaimed looking at the Commander:

"Contact DRADIS, a ship with Colonial transponder is in front of us"

Versev look at the Petty Officer and then asked:

"What is the identification?"

The Petty Officer look at one of their screens on your console and then she said, amazed:

"It's the Argos, sir"

The XO, Colonel Donna Arkis, looked incredulous at the Petty Officer and Commander, and then she said, supporting his hands on the table:

"That is impossible, the Argos lost in the last war on Earth"

Versev look at one of the four screens DRADIS forming a circle around the hexagonal table, the screen you could see a green sign that said BATTLESTAR ARGOS BS 44, the Argos had been one of the new Class Mercury spacecraft, the new pride the fleet, was a more advanced design of his own ship, the Pandora, as their ship was a variation of the Mercury class.

Versev look at the Petty Officer and then the command:

"Try to contact Argos"

Arkis Versev looks at and then she said:

"I have a bad feeling about this, sir; I doubt there is anyone alive in the ship"

Versev Arkis look at, she could be right, this could be a trap made for the remainder of the Earth Forces, or could not be, as far as he knew there was nothing of the armed forces or the government of the Earth they were almost completely exterminated.

In addition the distance between the Colonies and the Earth was too big, almost fifty jumps and a year of travel, humans from Earth would not be so crazy to try something, its fleet was wiped out, were completely defenseless.

Versev look at the officers who were in the five CIC consoles around the small, surrounding the CIC had a glass wall on one wall was made of revolving doors that led to it, along with four screens DRADIS there were four navigation.

The Petty Officer Versev looks at and then she said:

"Sir, Argos unanswered"

Versev gave a heavy sigh and then crossed his arms, looked at Arkis and then said:

"Okay, this is what we do, we will send a Raptor to tell us what he sees and we notice any sign of danger"

Arkis nodded, lifting one of the four phone lines that were in the hexagonal table, look Versev Lieutenant Tactical console and then said:

"Lieutenant, Action Stations, Condition One throughout the ship"

The Lieutenant nodded, and then began to repeat the order throughout the ship, Versev looked back to the DRADIS screen, they just were approaching the Argos, if there were any survivors on that ship they would be rescued, if it was a trap they would make sure not to fall into it, although he doubted that was the case.

They had not heard from for months Argo, the ship had been considered destroyed what remained of the Earth Forces, during the failed operation to take control of the Sol system, the operation was a failure, because the Earth proved to be more reckless and resistant than the Colonials feared, same as they lost nearly all its military forces continued to fight them, same as they destroyed their cities and killed billions of peole, they kept fighting.

The battle raged for three long weeks until the colonies had no choice but to leave the system, leaving the rubble of what once was the planet Earth behind.

The Colonials had been happy to find his long lost brothers on Earth, but happiness turned into terror when the Colonials found that they were developing Cylon technology, Artificial Intelligence, Colonial then decided a preemptive strike against Earth, removing at once all its military bases, their yards and their ships, they would not allow the AI to dominate again, no matter how docile the Earth said it was human.

From one of the flight deck on the back of Pandora, a Raptor came out and then drawing an arc where he was heading towards the position of Argos. The Raptor was an aircraft of eight meters long, with rounded wings and two tail fins, between the two wings had two propellers, the hull was olive-brown, the ship moved rapidly to where he was the Argos.

In the Raptor's cockpit, sitting in the seats of the pilot and the copilot was a man and a woman who wore a dark green pilot suit with helmet that was attached to the suit by a metal ring on the neck, and the helmet was lit from within by a blue light, each pilot had a joystick in front of them had six screens, two of them were DRADIS, two the greatest show what the censors and captured two others were diagnostic system where you could see the Raptor diagram, between the seats was the system of levers that controlled the propulsion of the Raptor.

The pilot and copilot could see in front of them a huge spaceship, she was a light gray color that stood in the darkness of space, we could see clearly that it was a Class ship Mercury, with its eight thrusters in the stern, their two capsules on both sides with two flight decks each, and coupled to the central structure of three arms, but I do not look anything like a colonial ship.

The pilot exchange glances with the co-pilot and then said on his intercom:

"Raptor 662 to Pandora, we have eye contact with the Argos, the spacecraft is rotating randomly in space, seems to have no control whatsoever"

Raptor behind the Pandora came slowly then parked next to the Argos rotating randomly at various angles, over the intercom they heard the voice of Petty Officer asking:

"In what state is the ship?"

The pilot replied:

"Well, to be lost so many months, she has faded, it is now completely gray, hence no signs of damage to the outer hull"

"Okay, there any sign of danger?"

The copilot responded:

"Not so far, the ship just keep rotating randomly"

"Very good return to base"

"Yes, sir, Raptor 662 out"

The Raptor that was parked in the middle of the room turned around to rotate in the air to return to the Pandora, as they returned to Pandora, the Argos completed a lap, but this time instead of following it stopped rotating the middle of the turn by facing against the Argos.

**BATTLESTAR ENTERPRISE BS65A**

**DEEP SPACE**

Admiral Kyle Woods was a black with short hair gray-white and brown eye, he stood in the middle of UESS Bridge Enterprise, Woods wore sandy-colored overalls like the rest of the crew.

Woods could see through the windshield of the bridge as his ship was making erratic turns in the middle of space, the bridge was under a red light because they were under radio silence and only using secondary energy systems, they could not afford the Colonial alert.

Beside him a woman had long brown hair tied in a ponytail and brown eyes, she was the Admiral Sarah Cross, she looked at him and then she whispered:

"I think the Colonials fell into our trap; the radar indicates that they are positioned close to us"

Woods nodded and then said:

"Well, the gunners are ready to shoot the Mass Drivers on my signal; we will not give opportunity to request support"

Cross nodded, she and Woods had been part of the Defense Command United Nations Earth, but thanks to the Colonials were not but ashes on the Earth and cities had become cemeteries, civil government no longer existed, they were helpless because every military base around the solar system was destroyed, they were nearly wiped out by the Colonials, all because they were afraid of Artificial Intelligence.

Woods said:

"The Raven and the launch tubes"

"Yes, sir," said Cross.

"Very well, contact the hangar and tell Carlos that this ready to the party"

Cross nodded and touched the headset she wore, Woods used a similar handset, Woods cross my arms to see that the Colonial ship was put in front of them and the Raptor was leaving, it was time, Woods looked at the rest of the crew sitting on his desk, the new bridge that had been installed on this ship Colonial was a small room full of consoles and flat panel displays, Woods said aloud:

"Navigation, full stop"

The helmsman nodded and then the pilot said:

"Yes, sir"

"Armaments shoot the Mass Drivers on my mark"

Woods looked like they were placed face to face with the Colonial and then ship the order.

"Fire"

In front of the ship where they used to be the missile tubes were now Mercury Class huge energy cannons, they fired two shots straight into the Pandora, throwing two huge balls of energy that hit all against Pandora, causing a huge explosion, Woods to see the destruction and the huge fireball that followed, I look at Cross and then the command:

"Cross, order that all the gunners aim to ship and fire at will"

"Yes, sir"

Enterprise batteries, pointed to the Pandora, then they started shooting a series of laser blasts to the ship really not giving opportunity to the Pandora's crew to return fire or do about it, she had already received a serious blow to two previous impacts to the side of the ship hull had several openings covered in flames, one of the flight deck of the back was partially destroyed, the fire of the battery was just finishing the job.

Woods look at Cross and then said with a smirk:

"Well, apparently we were lucky; the Colonials not had time to respond"

Woods nodded, crossing his arms, looking like laser blasts hitting the enemy ship's hull causing many explosions in the town, they had won this battle really easy, but only that the element of surprise was on their side, everything turned out as planned, but they knew they had to be quick that the Colonials could occur at any time, they had plans to do and a little war to orchestrate.

Woods Cross looked at and then ordered him:

"Contact Carlos, orders the release the entire Raven squadrons, to neutralize what remains of the ship and throw the Raptors, I want to neutralize the ship and end all hostile"

"Yes, sir"

"That all batteries cease fire"

Cross nodded, then all the strikers stopped their fire, in front of them Pandora was charred and had multiple openings in the hull, the fire covered from stem to stern, from the launch tubes were the squadrons, the Raven II stealthy aircraft were two propellants, shaped like an arrowhead with two wings, they began to fly around the Pandora, as they used Raptors modified black to board the ship.

Cross look at Woods and then she said:

"The squads have already addressed the ship, they are finding on resistance"

"Well, neutralize all resistance" look coldly Cross "recalls capture senior officers, there to bring them on board for questioning, the rest neutralize them"

Cross agreed, they needed the entire ship at the time, because they needed their weapons stock, Cross said:

"It will take some time for squads to take control of the ship"

"I know, but we have no time for them to take control, take full stock of weapons and put the two reactors in critical mass and go away from here"

Cross nodded look at Pandora, now she was the ship that was taking random turns, the destruction was such that the Colonials did not have time to launch a counter offensive, they were happy about it, as they had secured the perimeter of the ship, this victory had been easy, though she doubted that the following were that easy.

Woods looked on with folded arms, this was the first victory since his world was almost destroyed by the Colonials, they were fighting into enemy territory, so they had to play their cards right, this time they were lucky, but no one knew how lucky they were to take on next.

Now all that mattered was to continue with the next phase of the plan, divide and conquer, they knew that the odds were against and they were not playing to win, but they had to end this war once and for all.

But this was the first victory for human Colonies since nearly wiped out the human race on Earth.

FIN


	3. Episode 2

**EPISODE 2**

**CONSEQUENCES**

**CAPRICA**** CITY**

**CAPRICA**** PLANET**

**ALFA SYSTEM**

Caprica City was a coastal city surrounded by mountains, the Caprica City was a cosmopolitan city that was crowded was always in motion, there was traffic both in heaven and on earth, cars, trucks and buses overcrowded streets while aircraft and ships overcrowded skies, ascending and descending from space.

Caprica City was the capital of the Twelve Colonies of Kobol, besides being the capital of the planet that bore the same name, its infrastructure was made of high metal and concrete buildings, some of which almost reached the heavens and granite and stone buildings such as temples to the gods, pantheons and pillars.

The morning had already arrived and the sun was beginning to emerge from behind the mountains, the spectrum of Geminon, the planet Caprica that orbit each other in the same epicenter, was beginning to dissolve into the blue atmosphere, traffic in streets and the sky was not appeased, kept flowing through the streets and the sky.

In the middle of the city had an oval-shaped building made of glass, which had a steel mesh surrounded it was the Ministry of Defence, was the third important building in the city, the first was the Capital Building in where not only were the offices of President and his cabinet, but also the offices of senators and delegates of the various colonies, the second important building was the Quorum of the Twelve, who was the legislative body of the Twelve colonies, was also where was the Town Council.

Walking through the corridors of the Ministry was a man of dark uniform with the insignia of his rank in his neck and his chest; he had a leather jacket to the knees and leather boots.

The man had blue eyes and gray hair cut also was overweight, he walked with long strides, he was angry and upset, he looked at his assistant, who was an officer in the Colonial fleet, wearing a gray uniform with a gray jacket and black trousers, had short black hair and blue eyes, overweight man barked:

"What is the situation?"

The young man looked at the overweight man and then said with fear in his eyes:

"We lost contact with the Pandora a few days ago, we sent a ship to its last position and we find that the ship was attacked, Marshal"

Marshal Antonov Xerxes looked at his young assistant and then he asked coldly:

"How she was attacked?", then he said "They are survivors?"

The young officer then he looks at Xerxes and looking down he said:

"No survivors here that we know, Marshall, but the crew is not complete so it can be anyone who has attacked the Pandora has taken the rest of the crew"

Xerxes look at the young officer and then he said:

"Do you have a clue, who was to responsible for the attack?"

The young man was silent a moment, he really had no idea who was responsible for the attack, the young man said after a pause cautiously:

"We do not know, the ship was attacked by surprise and did not really have time to fight back, or ask for help"

He paused and then added.

"Besides all the armory of the ship was stolen, even took the warheads that had the ship"

Xerxes I look at the young officer and then said:

"Pirates?"

"We do not know for sure, sir, until we know the pirates have no capacity to make an attack of this scale"

Fear appeared on the face of Xerxes to think of the next possibility, if the pirates were not only could be something else:

"Cylons?"

The young officer paused a moment, while they were walking the halls of the Ministry of Defence in the direction of the office of Xerxes, the officer said:

"I think not, sir, the ship is badly damaged, is almost useless, but not completely destroyed, if the Cylons had wanted to kidnap humans they had attacked a civilian ship, not military, they had completely destroyed the warship"

Xerxes gave a grunt of frustration, so they had no idea what had attacked the ship, maybe it was just an isolated incident, a pirate ship that was lucky and managed to knock down a Colonial warship, or perhaps no, perhaps it was the Cylons who were beginning to attack human ships again trying to start a war, although the second option was the one least likely to be real.

Xerxes said:

"So we have no idea what that ship attacked"

"No, sir, we inform the President Adar?"

"No, let's keep this a secret for now, if an isolated attack, we are only going to cause problems if we told Adar, if not, if there more attacks, we will inform Adar and take the necessary measures"

The officer nodded, seemed like a good battle plan, even so they were facing the unknown here, and they were not looking at all the factors, the Marshal was forgetting an enemy more than it was highly unlikely, perhaps if they were, the Earth, the wizard with courage and then watch said:

"Maybe it was the Earth"

Xerxes looked in disbelief at the young officer and then he said:

"Do not be stupid, not the Earth, the planet was bombed, its cities were destroyed, their government was destroyed along with all their military, its entire fleet now is but a memory, well that happened more than six years ago, the Earth ships do not match against a Colonial ship "

The assistant then said:

"What would happen if the Earth has a Colonial ship? The Argos lost in enemy territory six years ago; perhaps the Earthlings are using our technology. "

Xerxes angrily looked to the young officer, the very idea that Earthlings were using Colonial technology was ridiculous, was offensive also, they left their planet in ashes, could not be them.

Xerxes say:

"They are not! They can not be them, period! The very idea that Earth humans are using our technology against us is ridiculous! "

This wizard remain silent, Xerxes was furious that one of the most powerful ships in the Colonial arsenal was destroyed, was a total humiliation and more that they had no idea of who was to blame for the attack.

**BATTLESTAR ENTERPRISE BS65A**

**CYRANNUS SYSTEM**

In the cold, dark space filled with a blanket of stars there was a sudden flash of light and then the UESS Enterprise materialized in space, the giant ship of 1790 meters long, had spent the next few weeks jumping in a circle about twice the binary system that was Cyrannus, to planning the next play, the first attack of the Enterprise had been a exist, but they had no knowledge that the next how will be, they had much to do and a plan to follow.

Deep inside the ship, between rooms and corridors of the ship was the brig of the ship, which was not exactly a brig, but a set of glass-walled prison with bunks built, some of them had colonial officials, they still wore their blue service uniforms, but now they were sloppy and had expression of defiance in their faces, they were not going to bend to the earth humans no matter what they will do.

Kyle Woods Admiral looked at the prisoners of the ship, they were perfect condition, actually refused to use the same tactics as the Colonials, who tortured their prisoners who refused to cooperate, Woods looked in the hallway between the cells was the brig, a tall, stocky, about forty, short black hair and gray, brown eyes also walked towards him, Woods looked to Colonel James Malone and then ask:

"The ship is ready?"

Malone nodded and then said, standing beside Woods

"Yes, we were lucky to steal this ship from pirates, now we can begin the next phase of our plan"

Woods nodded and then said:

"Yeah, there to carry all weaponry of the Pandora and upload them to the Enola Gay"

"Okay," Malone said with a smile "the size of the cargo gives us for more than one trip, the criminals of the Colonies will be really happy to get these weapons"

Woods nodded, but did not like the tactics he was using, but it was necessary to create more confusion in the colonies, if they sell the weapons to the black market, the Colonies would think that the pirates were allied with them, creating more confusion in government.

Malone looked at the prisoners and arms across his chest he asked:

"They have spoken?"

Woods shook his head, and then said:

"No, not a word, like any good soldier"

Malone looked seriously.

"As we would do if we were in the same situation"

Malone nodded, he had no sympathy for the enemy, they had destroyed their home, they left the cities to rubble, they had polluted the atmosphere with radiation that would take millennia for nature to decontaminate, now people living in underground shelters, most in old underground stations were, they fought for food and territory all the time, he really had no sympathy for the Colonials, but he could see the point of view of Woods, openly attacking the Colonials would be suicide , revenge was not what mattered here, but stay alive, end this war, no matter how unjust were the reasons for the Colonials destroyed their planet, they would not survive a third wave if the Colonials attacked with everything they had, and that revenge was no a option here.

"Then what shall we do with them?"

Woods thought a moment and then said:

"Maybe we should go through Hibernia, after seeing our contacts, Celtans will be very happy that we will deliver Colonial officials because they want information about the ships that passed through Virgon"

Malone nodded, although he was not entirely sure, knew that the Celtans going to do what they were no capable to do, but Malone did not blame them, they were going through the same situation because they were being oppressed by the government of Virgon, that planet's government was a monarchy in decline, but still had power over the moon Hibernia, which was a barely habitable moon, with a thin atmosphere but it was all that remained of what once was the great Empire Virgon.

Malone asked Woods:

"So if we could not get strategic information from them, how we are going to get that information?"

Woods looked to Malone and then said:

"Using the money from the sale of weapons to bribe government officials and politicians"

Malone agreed, looked like a crazy plan but it could work, Malone then told:

"Well, I make my kids finished loading the weapons to the Enola Gay and we will leave in a few days, we must also move our prisoners to the ship"

"Do not worry about that," Woods said "We'll do that when the Enola depart"

"Okay," Malone said, nodding.

Then he left, there were many things to do and the plan was still running if all went well, maybe I could force the Colonial government to sign a peace treaty with Earth, so they would leave him in peace so that they could follow their own way.

All they could do now was hope.

**END**


	4. Episode 3

**EPISODE 3**

**PIRATES PART 1**

**UESS ENTERPRISE BS-65A**

**DEEP SPACE**

The Mercury Class starship Enterprise was slowly crossing the sky but her size and the distance between the stars disguised her true speed.

On the starboard flight deck of the Enterprise sat a ship about sixty-three meters long resting next to the tubes with air hatches. It had two wings each mounted with rustic looking thrusters. The ship had a long neck with the ships cockpit located in the pit of the neck. On the bow painted up on one side of her neck were the words Enola Gay. On each side of the ship's back was a Raptor connected to the air hatches. The ship had a rounded almost oval stern. The Enola Gay was resting on its' sturdy four legs that easily supported the weight of the great ship, the ship was positioned next to the tubes with air hatches.

In the cockpit were two consoles well separated from each other, each had two officers dressed as civilians. A blond woman with long hair tied in a ponytail and brown eyes sat in the pilot's seat and a man with short brown hair and blue eyes was in the copilot seat.

Colonel James Malone entered the cockpit from behind them and quietly asked the women at the console:

"Commander Spade, are we ready to go?"

Commander Samantha Spade turned in her chair to answer Colonel Malone with a simple:

"Yes, sir"

Malone looked at the man sitting in the copilot's seat and ordered:

"Lieutenant Fitzgerald, contact the Enterprise, and tell them we are ready to leave."

Lt. Martin Fitzgerald nodded, he spoke into the microphone of the headset that both he and Samantha were wearing.

"Enterprise, this is the Enola Gay requesting permission to depart"

"Enterprise here, you have permission to depart, and Enola Gay … good luck"

Fitzgerald gave a smile and then said:

"Thank you, Enterprise, Enola Gay out" then he looked at Spade and Malone, with just a moment of hesitation he nodded.

Spade slowly and evenly pushed up two of the levers on the console causing the ship to shake violently as the two main engines on each wing engaged. Outside the engines rotated to a more horizontal position launching the ship into the cold, dark of space. As the ship pulled away flying across the deck under the curious eyes of the spacesuit clad maintenance crew, its four legs folded up and locked into place in the underbelly of the ship.

The ship left the flight deck and then sped away on an arc that carried it away from the Enterprise, Malone looked at Spade and Fitzgerald then said:

"Well, now our little mission begins, Fitzgerald prepare FTL for a jump to Tauron"

"Yes, sir," said Fitzgerald opening a console that had a panel of numbers and a red button.

Malone grabbed a hand set that was located from the ceiling and crisply announced:

"Attention! All crew attention this is Colonel Malone. I know many of you have been working hard to ready your selves for this mission. I don't need to tell you that this mission will be dangerous, we don't know everything that we will be facing all we can do is rely on our crew mates and our training. On that note we must always stay in character, we must behave like out worst enemy, we must think like them, act like them, we must even…Fraking swear like them. In short people we must become Colonial.

Fitzgerald looked at him and then said:

"FTL Jump coordinates are set and we are ready to go, sir"

Malone nodded, and then said:

"Well, what you waiting for, Jump"

Fitzgerald exchange glances with Spade, but said nothing because after all, Malone was an army officer, not a pilot, Fitzgerald pressed the red button, then reality expanded and stretched around them.

The Enola Gay was gone in a flash of light.

**PLANET TAURON  
>ALFA SYSTEM<strong>

The planet Tauron was the fourth planet orbiting the star Helios in the Alpha system of the larger Cyrannus system. Tauron's rocky surface was covered with many mountain ranges and dotted with countless lakes both large and small. Accompanying Tauron on its' journey around Helios was the habitable moon Minos. There were several unique features to Minos. First it was the largest moon in all of the Cyrannus system. Minos also boasted a ring of asteroids.

Tauron had two great cities, Tauron City which was the capital of the world and Hypatia. The planet was known not only for its ongoing rivalry with Caprica, even after the political and military unification, but for also being the birthplace of the infamous Ha'la'Tha (love for the soil in Tauron) a criminal organization that spanned all of the Twelve Colonies. The organization originally had been composed of rebels against the former military regime in Tauron, but now that the regime was no more, they continued on as a purely criminal organization.  
>Because of the risk involved if they were caught by the Colonial Fleet the Enola Gay's infiltration plan called for them to blend in with the civilian ship traffic that flooded the space around Tauron. The Enola Gay eased into the traffic pattern and held an approach vector that would bring them to the Metro in Hypatia.<p>

Hypatia's metropolitan area rivaled that of Caprica City. Hypatia was nestled deep in the mountains between two large lakes, the city itself was divided by a small river. Like Caprica City, Hypatia had skyscrapers that almost reached the clouds and a lot of vehicular traffic on the streets and aircraft in the sky. Malone could not take the risk of landing in the city itself, since it only had public space ports, so they had to land on the outskirts of the city and would enter via the car that they had brought with them.

The Enola Gay landed in a small clearing deep in the mountains. The cargo doors smoothly opened and a ramp extended out to the ground letting the car out. It moved quickly toward Hypatia. The black haired Major Daniel Alvarez kept his brown eyes peeled for oncoming traffic as he drove. in the passenger seat was Malone and behind them both sat a woman with brown hair and brown eyes, Sgt. Elena Delgado.

**MINOTAUR BAR  
>HYPATIA<strong>

Several hours after they had left the ship Alvarez pulled the car into the parking of a seedy looking dive. Peeling paint on the front named the place The Minotaur. Located in the center of the city, the basement bar was well know to local authorities as a hangout and meeting place for assorted low lives and career criminals.

Malone, Alvarez and Delgado walked down the short flight of stairs and opened the heavy wooden door. They entered the small smoke filled bar filled. The air was heavy with the smell of drug snuff at the bar, as they ordered drafts of Ambrosia from the surly looking bar tender, Delgado said, looking around:

"This place is so welcoming" her voice dripped with sarcasm.

Alvarez and Malone looked at her, but said nothing, then Alvarez ask:

"How we recognize our contact?"

Malone looked at Alvarez and replied:

"I don't know; let's find a place to sit." He nodded his head towards a table in the back.

They sat around a table against the wall, which allowed them to see the entire bar. The other guests, men and women alike, were taking drugs and drinking, ignoring them as if they did not exist. The atmosphere of the place was heavy and every instinct of the three soldiers were shouting that they had entered a dangerous place.

Suddenly three tattooed men wearing matching black coats, pants, and boots approached the table. The leader had cold, hard eyes with a voice to match.

"You're not from around here, are you?" he asked as he slowly looked them over.

Malone looked back at the man and then he said:

"You can say that, how do you know?"  
>The group's leader ran his hand over his black hair, which he had tied back in a ponytail.<p>

"Everybody knows everybody here, if you're not from Tauron, everyone is able to recognize it, because you stick out like a sore thumb."

Malone nodded, and then said:

"I understand, if you'll excuse us, we're waiting for someone"

The man with the dark eyes looked at Malone and with a cold smile he said:

"I think I know who you are waiting for" he said. Looking at his partners who shared his smile, "but the question is whether he wants to do business with you"

Malone realized he was face to face with the person he wanted to talk to,

"You speak for the Gautrau"

"Maybe" the man said "Even if I do that doesn't mean Gautrau wants to talk to you. He really doesn't know if he should trust you, we know nothing about you"

Malone looked at the man and his partners suspiciously. Malone cleared his throat and decided to try and ease the level of distrust in the air.

"We are new here, we are not policemen," he said, looking to the thugs in front of them "We are here to do business if at all possible."

The man gave him a cold hard look, then pulled his gun from his waist and pointed at Malone motioning him to get up from his chair. Behind him Malone could sense that Alvarez and Delgado had drawn their guns. The other thugs drew theirs and in short order everyone but Malone was pointing a gun at someone else.

After a few moments of thought the leader of the gangsters said:

"Perhaps you're just testing us," he said pointing between his eyes to Malone "the Gautrau does not like people from wasting his time."

Malone had not moved from his place, nor did he seem even a little intimidated with a gun pointed at him. He calmly got up from his chair, and then said an icily cold voice:

"We have traveled from afar to do business, nothing more, you can tell Gautrau that there are a few batches of weapons waiting for you outside the city," Malone paused for a moment before leaning slightly forward, "high-caliber military weapon."

The gangster could see that Malone was not a bit afraid the gun or him. Malone's eyes were cold and expressionless, as if he had seen terrible things that had cost him part of his humanity, the gangster knew that it matter if he shot or not, this man could kill him in the blink of an eye, the thug look at Malone and then asked:

"You ex-military or something?"

Malone gave him a hard look and then said:

"Why do you ask?"

"Your eyes look like the eyes of someone who has gone through a war and lost"

Malone replied in a soft voice:

"Yes, I am a former military man, my entire group is former military" he lied easily.

The thug looked at him for a long moment, studying him to see if he was telling the truth; after a tense minute the gangsters slowly holstered their guns. Malone looked at Alvarez and Delgado, and they reluctantly did the same thing.

The thug gave him a suspicious look, but then held out his hand and said:

"Okay, the Gautrau will be happy to do business with you"

Malone nodded and grasped the other man's hand as he said:

"Wise decision my friend, wise decision, we're only here to do business."

The thug nodded although he still had doubts in his eyes.

**Enola Gay  
>OUTSIDE<strong>

Some time later on the outskirts of the city, two trucks arrived to take the arms shipment that was stored in the Enola Gay's cargo hold. The mobsters stacked the crates of weapons in the large beds of the trucks with the help of the crew of Enola Gay they then covered them with tarps. Malone kept a close watch on them as the worked. Sensing someone approaching him Malone turned to see the mobster who he had met at the bar walking towards him. He was carrying a bunch of cash in his hands. Coming to a stop the gangster said:

"Here, fifty thousand cubits for twenty crates of weapons."  
>Malone said, looking at "not bad for first delivery"<p>

Malone made a show of carefully counting the money.  
>After he finished the mobster pointed to the name painted on the side of the ship.<p>

"Enola Gay, what does it mean?"

Malone then smiled mysteriously and said:

"It's about war, it is the name of a ship that gave us the victory, long time ago"

The thug nodded accepting Malone's explanation even if he didn't understand it, in this business you learned to not talk too much about yourself if you didn't want to end up dead in the street.

"And now where are going?" said the mob.

Malone crosses his arms and then he said:

"Hibernia, we have business to do there too"

The thug nodded, but did not ask what kind of business, it was better not to know certain things.

After the thugs finished loading the truck lots, Malone and the others turned and walked back to the ship. A few moments later the Enola Gay took flight and soared to its next destination, Hibernia.

Malone had a hunch that the next bunch of mobsters, the Celtans, would not be as easy to negotiate with as the thugs of Tauron.

He still had a long journey ahead, because after Hibernia, they had to get supplies for the Enterprise, it was going to be a long, long couple of weeks.


	5. Episode 4

**EPISODE 4**

**PIRATES PART 2**

**LUNA HIBERNIA **

**PLANET VIRGON**

The Moon Hibernia was barely habitable, the atmosphere was weak, the moon was inhabited only by primitive life, such as plants and insects, and primitive fish, thus it Celtans who lived in the moon, found a way to cope with building huge underground bunkers with air recycling system and waste, very dangerous to go outside the weakness of the atmosphere, you could die within minutes if you do not care and took out his oxygen tank, so the tanks guarded as its own life, next to each bunker was a large landing platform in a reinforced building was connected to the network of tunnels that lay between the Bunkers.

Inside one of them was the _Enola Gay_, as Malone and company had already reached the capital city of the planet, Celtans were really suspicious, they did not trust strangers, even Virgon troops swarmed into the planet as Virgon maintained an iron-handed rule in the small moon as it was the last remnant of what once great empire.

Inside the bunker of Resistance of Hibernia, Malone, Alvarez and Delgado were carrying prisoners they had in the Pandora, not much since most were neutralized when the soldiers boarded the _Pandora_, let them live only to senior officers for questioning, but they did not say a word, the officers had their hands cuffed behind his back and had scruffy inside the bunker were escorted by soldiers of the Resistance.

Resistance leader, who was a tall, burly, bald head, looked at Malone and his team, while his soldiers moved the officers of the Colonial Fleet in the bunker.

Malone, Alvarez and Delgado were standing near the exit of the bunker, near the metal boxes containing weapons, the leader of the resistance a man named Dex, this look at Malone and then said with a grin:

"Well I have to thank you for the warm gift you gave us"

Dex looked at Malone with suspicion, he really did not trust them, and there was something that did not fit with the look of what they claimed to be.

Malone said:

"Well, you better use to of them than us"

Dex cross my arms and ask them aggressive expression:

"You will not be military nor do you? Or are you from Colonial Fleet? "

Malone looked seriously Dex and then said:

"We are former military, nothing to do with the Colonial Fleet, now your going to give us our payment for the goods?"

Dex looked at men and women under his hand, then the way to Malone, he really had less trust in these guys, they acted much like the military, same as they claimed to be former military, they showed no sign of leaving the life back, Dex suddenly Malone grabbed violently by the collar of his shirt with one arm, then Dex fury said:

"If I discover that this is a trap, you are only going to get out of this moon dead, here there is not trusted by the military, any military!" Look coldly in the eyes of Malone "And at this point I had never heard talk to you, so I have no reason to trust"

In doing so, Alvarez and Delgado raised their weapons and point to Dex, while the ten men and women who were inside the small room also drew their guns and point to Malone, Alvarez and Delgado, the situation has changed rapidly They were now under stress.

Malone looked at the man, not a bit intimidated by his attitude, and then he said:

"We are here to do business"

The cold blue eyes looked at Malone Dex then said sharply:

"Why do not do that then, you can be in the Colonial Fleet and those officers are nothing more than spies"

Malone said coldly:

"We are not spies."

Dex growled in anger and then drew his gun, pointed at the head of Malone, Alvarez and Delgado pointed their guns at him, while the rest of the group pointing their weapons at the three, the tension was increased in the room the situation was as delicate as a bomb that could explode at any moment.

"We're not spies!"

Dex looked at him a moment with a cold stare, then under the gun, taking a few steps back, he said:

"Well, I trust you"

Alvarez and Delgado were relieved then began to drop the weapon, Dex turned around looking at his soldiers, but soon turned around by extending the arm and pointing his gun directly between Malone's eyes, then whispered:

"But my weapon is not"

But before he could pull the trigger, Malone grabbed his arm and with his open hand behind the elbow hit him, breaking his arm, Dex screamed and dropped the gun, Malone grabbing a broken arm that had turned it exposed wrapping his arm around his neck and at the same drawing his gun, pointed at the head of Dex, Malone looked at the other rebels, and then he said, keeping his gun pointed at the head of Dex:

"Someone goes a step further and I'll blow your head off its charismatic leader," he said sarcastically, Dex grunted in pain as his arm was bloodied and broken pressing against his neck.

Alvarez and Delgado turned to point their weapons to the rebels, while they pointed their guns at them, Malone with a calm and controlled voice said:

"Now we return to our home if someone is following us, I will shoot on the head of your leader"

Malone made a nod to Alvarez and Delgado, then the two walked out the door of the small room walking down the small tunnel toward the hangar where he was the _Enola Gay_, the rebels exchanged glances and then immediately ran after them.

**ENOLA GAY**

**HANGAR 12**

Shots rang through the tunnels of the bunker as Malone and his team returned to the ship, they were behind the intercepts between the tunnels trying to protect themselves from the rebels fired shots in his direction, a shot rang out near the head thin making this move it to one side, this look at his superior officer and then she said:

"This really is not what we expected"

Malone points to the end of the tunnel with his gun and took a few shots, knocking down two rebels, looks at Delgado and then replied:

"No, is not, now we have to get out of here as soon as possible"

Malone looks at Alvarez and then asked:

"How much longer?"

Alvarez put another magazine into his gun and then said:

"Not much, we are not far from the hangar where the _Enola_ is"

"Okay, do not waste time and get away from here"

Dex was a look of pain and rage, growled in Malone:

"You will not get out of here alive, I promise"

Malone calmly took one look, he had already left the worst situations, they went walking through the tunnels returning fire from the shooting of the rebels, they did not have much time because the rebels could be in pit of their heads in little time they reached the door to the hangar, then Alvarez and Delgado grabbed his mask and oxygen tank, changed into them quickly, Malone looked at Dex and then said coldly:

"You were very unfriendly with us, but that's not reason enough to kill you"

Malone pointed his gun at Dex's leg and then he said:

"So that's where we're going to leave you here, it was a pleasure doing business with you" then shot him in the leg making Dex screamed again.

Malone got the mask and oxygen tank, while the shots were echoing through the tunnels, Alvarez and Delgado were shooting at the tunnels where the rebels appeared Celtans, Malone pointed his gun and started shooting after putting the mask and tank, in addition to Dex dropping to the ground.

While Delgado and continued firing at the rebels, killing some, Alvarez opened the door to the hangar, then nodded to the other, he and Delgado ran to the Enola Gay which had its gate open cargo area, Malone gave knocking down some shots that get another rebel down, the shots kept ringing behind them, Malone made a sign to Spade and Fitzgerald in the cab, they nodded and started to do the take off procedure.

Malone, Delgado and Alvarez entered into the cargo area, Alvarez quickly pressed the button closing the gate, Malone and Delgado were standing at the door is closed while exchanging fire with the rebels, one of the shots hit him in the Delgado shoulder and she fell on the floor, Malone continued shooting with the help of Alvarez until the gate was closed completely.

After the gate is completely closed, Malone and Alvarez ran to Delgado, and then ordered him Alvarez Malone:

"Bring the first aid kit to stop the bleeding"

Alvarez nodded, while Malone ran up the stairs, the craft suddenly began to shake violently as the ship's main propulsion the rose and then she stood outside the hangar, then tipping his nose toward the heavens.

While the Enola ascended to heaven, Malone entered into the bridge of the ship, and then he asked:

"Commander Spade how we are doing?"

Malone looked at Spade and then said:

"Well, sir, hopefully we can get out of this goddamn moon before we are located for Colonial Forces"

The ship rocked slightly by the turbulence, Malone approached them and then said:

"Well, we do not have much time; we have a wounded soldier in the cargo area"

Fitzgerald Malone looked worried and then he asked:

"Who, sir?"

"The Sergeant Delgado, but that does not matter now, we must quickly return to_ Enterprise_"

Fitzgerald agreed, in front of them the soft blue sky began to darken more and more until only the darkness of space, filled with a blanket of stars, suddenly the radar alarm bells started ringing, Fitzgerald look of the screens and then alarmed Malone said:

"We have company, sir," I look at the screen, it formed a red dot "is a Colonial IFF, a Battlestar, Sir"

"Damn" Malone said snarling, looks at Fitzgerald and asked "What is her position"

Fitzgerald looked out the windshield and then whispered:

"Well in front of us, sir"

Malone and Spade looked ahead through the windshield they could see a huge class Battlestar Columbia who was patrolling the space between Virgon and Hibernia, the Battlestar of 1445 meters, with two capsules on both sides was tied by two retractable arms; each of the capsules had a flight deck.

The massive ship suddenly leaned toward them, the eight towers in the back had suddenly started pointing at them, and Fitzgerald looked at Malone and then said:

"It seems that she became aware of our presence, sir"

Spade told Malone:

"They must think we are pirates"

The Columbia Class Battlestar its four engines to the end of the turn towards them, Malone looked at Spade and then barked:

"Evasive maneuvers, Commander Spade, they still have not thrown everything they have!"

Spade nodded, and then Malone had ordered Fitzgerald:

"Start preparing FTL jump out of the system, quick!"

Before Fitzgerald could respond, the ship suddenly leaned to one side, the Battlestar started shooting with their batteries in the back of it, Spade had to make a sudden maneuver to try to dodge the rounds of the batteries, and small ship was moving rapidly through space compared to the colossal Battlestar.

Fitzgerald quickly coordinate frame on the panel, while Spade dodging the shots of the Battlestar, Spade took a sharp turn and then she began to move away from the ship, traveling through the low orbit of the moon, just to be followed for the Battlestar behind them, Fitzgerald finished marking the coordinates and then yell at Malone:

"FTL jump ready, sir!"

Malone barked furiously:

"Jump, what you expect"

Fitzgerald pressed the red button, suddenly expanded reality around them to return to compress rapidly.

The Enola Gay was gone in a flash of light.

Finally they return home after this long mission.

**END **


	6. Episode 5

**EPISODE 5**

**CONSTANT AND PRESENT DANGER**

**RAGNAR SUPPLY STATION**

_Ragnar Supply Station_ was at the top of the giant gaseous planet orbiting Ragnar, who was a blue planet orbiting Gamma Delta systems, the station was a purely military station, there is supplied, Battlestar and Gunstar from all system, the station was not very big, only had two or three springs, plus a deposit of eight fuel tanks, in addition to the cargo ship pier.

Military ships coming and going from the orbit of Ragnar, until there was a flash of light, suddenly _UESS Enterprise_ appeared in a flash of light and began to move in the direction of the refueling station, without waiting for the lift station defenses, the Mercury Class Battlestar opened fire with batteries with cannon double, and moving to starboard causing extensive damage to the throughout the hull, the _Enterprise_ pointed at the supply tank and then the rain of the great Battlestar makes these explode into pieces, causing more chaos and destruction, thereby Battlestar finally started to jump away before military aircraft and defense systems fell on her.

**BATTLESTAR ****TRITON BS 33**

**NIKE LUNA**

The _Battlestar Triton_ was one of the oldest Colonial Fleet ships, she had been refitted with new technology after the war ended with the Cylons, with technology used only in new ships of the Fleet, the _Battlestar Triton_ had 1265 meters long, with six propellers in the stern, like all the Battlestar had two caps on both sides, with a flight deck on each, which were fastened by two retractable arms, the ship had a sectional design as Columbia Class Battlestar, which are its predecessors, which was covered by a thick armor, the Triton class was much better armed than its predecessor, with twelve batteries in his back and his belly, plus thirty-two missile silos instead of fourteen had Class Columbia.

The _Battlestar Triton_ was orbiting around Nike the second largest moon of the planet Zeus, which was a gas giant orbiting in the outer orbit Alfa System, Nike as its sister moon, Hebe, had atmosphere and was quite habitable, although the moon was full mining stations and military bases.

Just in _Triton_ chasm there was a sudden flash of light and then came the Enterprise that fell directly into the pit of Triton and then the two Mass Driver shot to the back of _Triton _causing two explosions in the outer hull, before the _Triton_ respond to enemy fire, the Enterprise continued firing with batteries and missiles, causing the capsule _Triton_ down and bow to one side, to cause enough damage to disable the ship but not completely destroy, the Enterprise went back up the orbit to disappear in a flash of light.

**SCORPIO****N SHIPYARD**

**PLANET SCORPIA**

Scorpion Shipyard was a huge space station orbiting the planet Scorpia in the Gamma System, Scorpia was a planet with thick tropical jungles and high mountain ranges, was a popular holiday resort of the Twelve Colonies, in addition to the shipyard in orbit that only increased his popularity in the Colonies, Scorpia was also known for having a half ring of asteroids around its orbit, this was located on the opposite side to the shipyard, the shipyard had huge springs multiple refueling and maintenance of military aircraft, plus three dry docks for the building, had two filling stations constantly being charged, was also a resort with civilian ships moving in and out of airspace and mating in the spring calendar.

Suddenly at about Shipyard were multiple flashes and then appeared several squadrons of Raven II aircraft quickly navigate between the huge Battlestar, his goal was not them, then they started firing missiles and its own batteries to the Vipers and Raptors that were parked on the runways that were next to the huge military vessels causing much chaos and destruction, the Vipers and Raptors exploited by the rain of missiles and missile coming from the fighters that flew them into the pit at full speed.

As soon as they appeared they disappeared in a flash of light leaving the spoils of destruction behind them.

**ESCORTSTAR ****AEGIS EN 21**

**PLANET GEMINON**

The Aegis Escortstar was a ship of one thousand meters long with four thrusters in the stern, with two capsules on both sides fastened by three rigid arms each, the Aegis was designed similarly to the Class Columbia, but only smaller into the pit of his back had six batteries with two missile launchers boxes.

The spacecraft was orbiting around Geminon, which was a planet of extremes in contrast to its sister planet, Caprica, which was warm and temperate Geminon was coarse with deserts and large glaciers spread across its surface, there was little green and habitable zones, Geminon besides being the religious capital of the Twelve Colonies was the first colony had to be inhabited by the remnants of the Twelve Tribes after they left Kobol.

Suddenly behind the Aegis was a flash of light and then came the Enterprise, it progresses rapidly to the Aegis, as soon as they were in the range of shooting the _Enteprise_ shot two Mass Driver hitting him in the stern thrusters and making the ship to shake violently, then continued his attack with batteries destroying the outer hull of _Aegis_, weak batteries returned some of the attack, but this only caused minimal damage to the hull of the _Enterprise_ to step off the ship with his constantly shooting batteries at a time when the two ships exchanged fire across the darkness of space, the _Aegis_ boxes of missile fired across all their supply of missiles to the _Enterprise_ before running out of energy, missiles hit hard in the hull of the _Enterprise_ causing it to retract most of their attack away from the Aegis, and then disappear in a flash of light.

The Aegis continued its efforts to maintain its orbit around Geminon, they had survived the battle, but with serious damage.

**CAPRICA**** CITY**

**CAPRICA**** PLANET**

The Ministry of Defense, Marshal Xerxes took a heavy blow to his desk in his office, Xerxes look at and his assistant then exclaimed:

"This is outrageous! Two stations and two ships severely damaged almost completely destroyed! One of them must be destroyed that no longer serves us! How could this happen!"

The assistant under the eyes feeling intimidated by his superior told him:

"I do not know, sir, were very fast attacks, entered and left the ship before the ships could respond to enemy fire"

Xerxes gave a snarl of fury, this was a complete humiliation, two ships were attacked and two space stations in rapid attacks, entered and left the ship caused enough damage, Xerxes treat to relax, after the night had fallen on the city, the stars shone high in the sky and the planet Geminon moon shone like a giant chasm in Caprica, and the city itself was as active as ever, that traffic could be heard in the streets and the ships going up to heaven or descending from.

Xerxes looked at his assistant and then said:

"Is it a pirate ship?"

"That still does not know, sir, the attacks were very fast and the ship was disguised with a Colonial IFF, which varies depending on the attack, survivors also reported that the unknown vessel had weapons of energy"

"Weapons of energy," said Xerxes surprised "are perhaps the Cylons"

"I do not think they would have evolved much in the last forty years, sir"

The Wizard will not want to say, but there was a strong possibility that the Earth was behind this, same as the Marshal did not want to admit it, of course, they had completely destroyed the land, had bombed their cities, destroyed their military and space stations Starfleet, they had nothing now, just a pile of rubble that had once been its most important cities and an atmosphere contaminated with radiation that would leave long-term sterile survivors of the bombing.

Same as there was a possibility that they were, because they failed to complete the military operation, the humans of Earth were persevering as they continued fighting the same things they had lost all hope and all his fleet, so the operation failed completely and what they thought it would be an easy victory a day, lengthened by three weeks.

Admiral Helena Cain who was in charge of the military operation was given a dishonorable discharge for his failure to remove humans from the Earth and its dangerous Artificial Intelligence.

The assistant asks:

"Now we're going to do?"

Xerxes gave a sigh and under the eyes, then said:

"What we should at first, alerting the fleet and tell Adar about it"

The assistant nodded, and then asked:

"All the Fleet?"

Xerxes look at Assistant seriously and then said:

"Of course the whole fleet, there a foreign ship that is attacking us and is very humiliating, but I will not run the risk that another ship is destroyed"

"Yes, sir"

Then without a word, the assistant turned around and left, leaving Xerxes alone with his thoughts, he had underestimated the threat, it was a mistake that would not make again, for that matter who is threatening to Fleet, will be destroyed in one way or another.

END


	7. Episode 7

**EPISODE 07**

**THE TRAP**

**UESS Enterprise BS-65A**

**ALFA SYSTEM**

The _Mercury Class Battlestar Enterprise_ was sailing between asteroids in the belt Erebos it was an asteroid belt was fine between the orbits of Tauron and the gas giant Zeus.

The ship was sailing very slowly through the asteroid that had a mile distance between them.

The Admiral Sarah Cross was on the bridge with the Admiral Kyle Woods, Woods Cross looked at and then she said:

"Are you sure you want to do this, this place seems a little tight"

Woods Cross and then look at folding his arms said,

"According to intelligence information that we got there a parked Battlestar Erebos between asteroids, we will destroy"

Cross nodded, but she had a bad feeling about this, she looked through the windshield of the bridge as they sailed between the rocks.

Suddenly one of the officers of the bridge, look Radar Console Cross.

"Sir, the radar detected a ship in front of us, is a Colonial military vessel"

Cross nodded, then she and Woods looked at the front end of the colossal ship and then make a left turn in front of them appeared a Battlestar Class Odin.

The Celestial Battlestar was a ship of 1200 meters long with four thrusters in the stern, each having a nozzle at the entrance and exit of the each one of them.

The ship looked thin and narrow, with two capsules on both sides fastened by three rigid arms, each capsule had a flight deck.

Unlike Class Mercury or Class Columbia, Odin was a class stealth ship whose batteries fire missiles alone.

Woods Cross looked at with a smile looking at the Battlestar between them, which was stationary between asteroids moving around it.

"Weapons, prepare the Mass Drivers" Woods said with a.

"Yes, sir," said an official from the console.

Cross watched the Battlestar; she really did not seem to move at all, while the _Enterprise_ was approaching the Celestially like a wolf about to attack their prey.

The feeling that something was wrong, but did feel that more harm Cross, Woods looked worried and then she said:

"That's something very wrong here, this is too easy"

Woods Cross looked at and then said:

"What are you talking about," said Woods looked like they were closer to the _Battlestar Celestial_, who did not move "they were not yet aware of our presence"

Cross shook his head saying.

"No, you do not understand, this is too easy, the ship and should have known of our presence and should have already made an evasive maneuver, but has not done that"

Woods Cross looked at with a frown, he trusted in the ability to cross it was a good officer and a good XO, but she could not enjoy things when they went well, they were easy prey in front of them and she was questioning whether they should attack or not.

The officer in the Weapons console and then look at Woods said:

"Sir, Mass Drivers are already loaded, ready to shoot his order"

Woods look at Cross and then said with a shocked expression:

"We have to get out of here, this can be a trap"

Woods look but do not pay attention, he could not miss an opportunity for just a hunch.

"Weapons, select target and prepare to fire"

"Yes, sir"

The _Enterprise Celestial_ closer and closer, suddenly the ship began to move, and rotate toward them, one of the officers exclaimed.

"Sir, the ship is moving, is changing course!"

Suddenly the officer exclaimed Radar Console:

"Sir, two unknown vessels are approaching our position from the asteroids"

Woods looked to the officer and then exclaimed.

"IFF?"

"Ships unknown, sir"

"What is their position?"

"They come from port and starboard, sir"

Woods look at Cross, she was right, it was a trap and they had fallen into it.

Before he could give the order, Cross was ahead and then she ordered:

"Weapons, shoot the Mass Drivers to the enemy ship before us"

"Yes, ma'am"

The _Enterprise_ shot two areas of energy to the _Celestial_, an impact on one of its flight deck burst into pieces and making the following impact on gulf on its back, causing two huge explosions, the ship shook violently from the impact causing her stop its rotation and is inclined slightly to one side by the force of the explosion, the starboard flight deck was partially destroyed and covered in flames.

Meanwhile, emerging from the asteroid came two _Class Battlestar Mercury_ went with all to the _Enterprise_ that was beginning to move away from Celestial, the official of the Radar console told Cross and Woods:

"Sir, the two Battlestar flanked us, there no place where we can escape"

Woods look at Cross and then she asked:

"We can make emergency FTL Jump?"

Woods look at Cross, tension had risen the most and now the adrenaline was coursing through their veins, they had never faced such a dangerous situation since the beginning of military operations in space Colonial ships also never had much resistance to his attack as now.

Woods shook his head.

"We are very close to the asteroid, making a FTL Jump could be very dangerous, we need more space"

"What about fighters?"

Woods shook her head.

"Very little room to maneuver"

Suddenly the Radar official said

"The batteries of the two unknown ships and began firing"

Woods looked to Navigation and then the command:

"Evasive maneuver" then play his headset and then said, "Here speaks the Admiral, all prepare for the impact"

The Enterprise began to navigate through the asteroid but was not quick enough to escape of the bullets of two _Class Battlestar Mercury_ was to port and starboard.

Artillery fire impact violence in the outer hull of the _Enterprise_, causing the ship to shake slightly, Woods Cross could hear the hollow sound of the impacts from the Bridge.

The situation in front of them was no better as they were a sea of asteroids in front of them, Woods knew they had to act fast and get out of there before the two Battlestar will destroy the _Enterprise_.

Woods Cross and then look at the command:

"Seal off the bridge, now fully navigate using the Radar"

Cross nodded, then she handed the order, making two huge metal plates around the bridge were closed, leaving dark, the lights lit, poorly lit but only the bridge, the lights of the consoles was the more illuminating the bridge.

The navigating officer, tense about what was going on, look at Woods Cross, and then whispered:

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Fasten your seatbelts; this will be a trip a bit rough"

He said holding the steering wheel that controlled the huge monster that was the ship, the Enterprise sailed at full speed between asteroids, being such a large ship, had very little room for error, so I could not avoid some asteroids impacted in its outer hull causing the ship to shake violently.

Meanwhile the two followed him closely Battlestar firing their artillery fire, which the Enterprise could hardly return fire because she was only four batteries facing aft on the edges of the capsules in which they were flight decks.

The impacts of projectiles the asteroid impact caused major damage to the hull of the Enterprise.

Woods was tense gave a grunt of frustration and then told Cross.

"We can not keep running well, we have to fight"

The bridge was strong shaking every time an asteroid slammed into the hull, the damage was only enhanced by enemy fire support.

Cross looked at his superior officer and then she asked:

"And how is that we do that?"

Woods gave a heavy sigh and then look at a radar screens was in the panel into the pit of them, she could see astronomical objects were marked in yellow, while the two enemy ships were behind them were marked in red.

Woods looked to Navigation and then said:

"Navigation, when we get to clear in front of us a turn of three hundred sixty degrees"

The pilot looked at Woods, as if he was crazy, like Cross, Woods then looked at Weapons:

"Weapons, prepare four Mass Drivers, I want to point and shoot for my signal, we are only going to have a chance to do this well"

"Yes, sir" said the officer in Weapons.

Woods Cross looked as if she were about to do something crazy, then she asked grabbing his arm.

"What do you going to do?"

Woods Cross looked at and then he said simply:

"Get us out of this situation," then ordered him "I want you to prepare an emergency FTL jump when the two ships will destroy us jump out of the system"

Cross nodded.

"I hope you know what you're doing"

Woods gave a nervous smile, and then said:

"Me too"

Navigation officer between shocks Bridge said:

"Sir, we are entering the clearance between the asteroids"

"Very well made the turn"

"Yes, sir"

While Cross was running for the FTL console and distributed orders, Woods ordered at the Weapons console:

"Arms prepare to select targets and fire on my mark"

The colossal Battlestar entered the clearing was an area between asteroids where the distance was more than a mile, giving him space to the ship to sail.

The Enterprise to enter the course at once began to make a turn of three hundred sixty degrees which seemed impossible for a ship of its size.

At the bridge, the navigation console screens were all red, and the turn in a confined space was causing all alarms jump and the same exact full rotation and then exclaimed:

"Turn completed, sir"

Woods looked at the console of Weapons.

"Select the target, fire at will"

The two _Class Battlestar Mercury_ came into the clearing behind the _Enterprise_ that was waiting, her hull was badly damaged by artillery fire and asteroids, but she was willing to keep fighting.

The _Enterprise_ shot four Mass Drivers, the four energy balls out of energy left the ship and then hit in the head just forward of the ships, causing huge explosions and opening large sections of the hull itself and the ships continued to advance and shooting, as the impacts were not important sections.

The officer said console Weapons:

"In the target, despite the severe damage, the ships are moving"

Woods knew he could not do much damage without damaging a substantial section on the Battlestar; the ships were designed to withstand multiple nuclear impacts, and that alone could cause serious damage but not completely destroy the spacecraft.

Woods barked.

"Cross, FTL jump away"

Cross nodded, but before she could give the order, the two Class Battlestar Mercury fired two nuclear missiles to the _Enterprise_, but these failed to target and landed in some asteroids were near the ship causing a blinding explosion.

Even so the shock waves hit hard the Enterprise causing it to shake violently and causing everyone on the bridge hit the ground.

The alarms started ringing and red lights began flashing, and it clung to the seat Cross console FTL, the officer who sat on it had lost consciousness when his head impacted the console panel, so it with all their efforts up and then she pressed the red button starting the Jump.

Before the Battlestar continue launching more missiles, the Enterprise disappeared in a flash of light.

They were very lucky to escape this alive, the next maybe they would not be so lucky.

**DEEP SPACE**

The Battlestar Enterprise appeared in a flash of light, its hull was full of cracks and charred black on the multiple impacts that had been inside the ship had many wounded, possibly dead.

At the bridge, the medical team was taking the wounded from the consoles and the Damage Control team was reviewing the consoles, the ship had received a punishment, but they were still alive.

Woods walk to where Cross was sitting in a chair while a medical officer she closed a wound on his forehead, looked at Woods Cross and then said:

"Well done, Sarah, you have saved the lives of everyone"

Cross was still sore, but she was grateful to be alive, she looked at Woods, and then she said with a faint smile on her lips.

"It was nothing, sir; your tactical knowledge is what brought us out of this situation alive"

Woods nodded, but he had made a mistake and it almost cost him the lives of his crew, now the Enterprise needed to be repaired and the injured needed to be healed, the dead needed a decent funeral, were the first casualties on their side of the board since military operations began.

He swore to himself that he would not make the same mistake again.

**END**


	8. Episode 8

**EPISODE 8**

**ARGOS**

**CAPRICA CITY**

**CAPRICA PLANET**

Caprica City was as busy as ever, Planet Geminon was beginning to peek behind the mountains surrounding the city while the aircraft ascending and descending from the sky red sunset.

The Ministry of Defence in the conference room, Marshal Xerxes, with the President of the Twelve Colonies Richard Adar were sitting around a rectangular table black, Adar was sitting at the head of the table, Xerxes was at his side.

Adar was a man of about forty dark brown hair and green eyes, he used a black suit with white shirt and blue tie, in front of Xerxes was Dr. Gaius Baltar, a personal friend of President Adar.

Baltar was a man of more than thirty years, long and shaggy brown hair, blue eyes; he wasn't a very athletic man, but in shape, with a black suit and white shirt.

In front of them, the wall was a flat screen where you could see a video of the recent ambush the enemy ship that was destroying military aircraft, the video was of high quality, you could see the Mercury Class ship advance through the asteroid belt firing two spheres of energy to the Battlestar Celestial.

Xerxes's assistant who was next to the flat screen look to the President of the Twelve Colonies and then said:

"As you can see Mr. President, here you can see a clear picture of what we are facing is a Class ship Mercury, one of ours"

Adar looks at the assistant, and then he said, putting his hands on the table:

"Are you saying that one of us is causing these attacks?"

Adar looks at Xerxes and then said:

"What my assistant is trying to say is that someone managed to capture a Mercury Class Battlestar"

Seeing the disbelief of Adar, Xerxes said

"I think the same as you, Mr. President, that is impossible to capture a Class Mercury, but apparently someone has done it and is using to destroy our ships and bases around the Colonies"

Adar look at Xerxes and his assistant then said:

"And who is causing the attacks? "Pirates?"

Baltar then said, speaking for the first time.

"Richard, do not think they are pirates that ship was firing energy weapons and we have not developed something that advanced"

Xerxes's assistant looked at the good doctor with a frown, really did not like the arrogant attitude of Baltar, even so he was a personal friend of President Adar, the assistant then said:

"Dr. Baltar is right, we do not have the technology, only humans on the planet Earth have the technology"

Adar looked confused everyone, and then ask.

"I thought we had destroyed Earth with her Fleet"

"That's" Xerxes said reluctantly "apparently we were wrong, somehow they managed to capture a Class Mercury and retrofitted with energy weapons"

"But how they manage to do that?" Asked Adar.

The assistant gave him a look of shame to Adar and looking down he said:

"During the three weeks of fighting that lasted throughout the operation to destroy Earth, we lost one of our Mercury Class Battlestar, we thought had been destroyed but apparently did not."

Baltar look at Xerxes and his assistant, then he asked:

"What Battlestar was lost during the military operation?"

Xerxes gave a snort of suppressed rage, the loss of that Battlestar was a complete humiliation, though a greater humiliation is what they had when the military operation failed from the start, luckily they managed to correct that mistake and it was Admiral Helena Cain in charge of that operation was given a dishonorable discharge for her stupidity.

Baltar Xerxes replied reluctantly.

"The Battlestar that we lost was the _Argos,_ somehow the Earthlings managed to capture her and they are using her against us"

His assistant said:

"And according to our sources, perhaps the Ha'la'tha is involved in this because we found our guns being sold in the Black Market"

Adar did not really like what he was hearing, he thought like the rest of the citizens of the Twelve Colonies of Kobol that the Earth had been destroyed in a hail of nuclear missiles, now they resurfaced with one of their ships and were using it to cause chaos and destruction in its military.

Adar looked back the video, the _Battlestar Argos_ launching two energy spheres partially destroying one of the flight deck of the _Battlestar Celestial_, the Argos barely managed to escape the ambush, the two _Class Battlestar Mercury_, who had managed to corner the _Argos_ almost destroyed by the ship when it shot four areas of energy, two to each, the ships were badly damaged but nothing that he did not repair.

Adar look at Xerxes and Baltar then said:

"This is a serious situation, gentlemen, never in history has someone managed to capture one of our ships and use it against us, not even the Cylons"

Baltar look at Adar and then asked:

"What do you think, Richard?"

"Mobilizing the Fleet, we have to destroy the ship before it humbling follow this way, this ship is making us look weak and the Cylons out there we can not be on our guard down"

Xerxes asks to Adar:

"What about Earth?"

Adar looks at Xerxes and then said:

"We will keep under surveillance; at the moment the priority is to destroy the ship by any means necessary"

Xerxes nodded and then said:

"I will assign the best we have Admiral in the Fleet to hunt and destroy this ship"

"Okay, Marshal" Adar said nodding "Fleet also must capture or destroy any pirate ship that Colonial space, if they are working with the Land I want to know"

Xerxes nodded, and was the ideal person to lead the Battle Group would be ordered to destroy that ship, they would do a better job of intelligence, if the Earth humans were involved they would have to guess where it would the next attack and find a way to destroy them, and the colonies would not be humiliated again.

**SCORPIO SHIPYARD**

**PLANET SCORPIA**

In the huge space station, were making the final repairs on the damage he had caused the unknown fighter squadron had attacked the station, even so they lost a lot of Viper and Raptor in the attack, the amount it would take much time to replenish.

In one of the piers was a huge Battlestar of 1992 meters long, with four propellers in the stern, the ship had two caps on both sides, fastened by three rigid arms each and every one of the two capsules had two flight decks, as well as in each capsule, had two landing strip.

The ship had blue lines on the edges of each of the flight deck and a blue line on the nose bow of the ship; to the sides of the flight deck were the words: ATLANTIA.

Walking through the halls of Atlantia in the form of A and going to the CIC, there was a short man with white hair and green eyes; he was the Admiral Duras Nagala.

One of the most experienced admirals of the Colonial Fleet, Nagala had fought in the Cylon War as a Viper pilot, he had seen the atrocities done by the Cylons who ironically were the same creations made by humans, artificial intelligence that turned against them and almost caused the destruction of the Colonies.

Nagala came into the CIC, suddenly an officer shout:

"Admiral on deck"

Everyone in the CIC stiffened, with your feet together and arms beside your torso, Nagala I order:

"At ease"

All officers relaxed, Nagala way to hexagonal table that was in the center of the huge room, which was about nine consoles, each with one or two officers, some were commissioned officers, noncommissioned officers had other, look at Nagala Talia Colonel Alexander and then asked:

"What is our status?"

The woman with long black hair tied in a ponytail and brown eyes looked at the Admiral, then she said:

"We have new orders, Admiral, we have to go hunting," he said giving you a list with some sheets of paper with jagged edges.

Nagala read commands and then told Alexander:

"This can not be, send us catch a ship supposedly lost in the conflict with the land six years ago."

Nagala knew of the conflict, as he participated in some of the military operations had also hate that the conflict had cost the Earth command and rank Helena Cain, one of the best Admirals of the Fleet, but at the same time one of the most temperamental and strict women that have had the pleasure of knowing.

"Well," Alexander said with a smile "it appears that the Admiralty wants us to go chasing ghosts"

Nagala nodded, put the return into the pit of the table, and then asked Alexander:

"We have received all the information?"

"Yes, sir, arrived this morning from Picon"

"Okay," he said putting his hands into the pit of the table and looking seriously at Alexander "very good contact to the control tower of Scorpio, we're going to hunt"

Alexander smiled and then she said:

"Yes, sir"

Nagala knew there was no easy task ahead, but with luck and determination, they would get to destroy that ship that was causing so much damage throughout the Colonies.

**END **


	9. Episode 9

**EPISODE 9**

**KRYPTER**

**ENTERPRISE BATTLESTAR BS 65A**

**DEEP SPACE**

The Battlestar Enterprise continued its way through the empty, dark space, surrounded by a blanket of stars, the ship had turned back to his routine of sailing around the double binary system Cyrannus, while inside the ship repairs were completed and openings in the hull were sealed, they had lost about fifty men in the ambush and there was much more injured.

At the Bridge, Woods looked into the abyss of space through the windshield of the Bridge, his arms were crossed on his back and his expression was neutral.

He still felt guilty for his actions that nearly led to the destruction of the Enterprise along with its crew, actions that would never repeat.

By looking at the stars through space, they do not move at all it seemed that the ship was at maximum propulsion.

Suddenly the officer at the communications console interrupted his thoughts:

"Sir, we are receiving a distress signal in Colonial Space"

Woods looked at the communications officer and then he asked:

"What is the source of the signal?"

The officer put his hand on his headset, then looked at the screen of your console, then responded to Woods.

"There are several civilian ships are being attacked"

"By who?"

The officer heard a few seconds and then responded in disbelief.

"By Colonial military ships, sir, it appears that the military is attacking civilian ships without reason"

Woods looked incredulous as the officer and then the command:

"Put the transmission through the speakers of the Bridge"

"Yes, sir"

Suddenly through the speakers they heard the distress signal that was in a strange language.

"Krypter, Krypter, Krypter, we are under attack, we are under attack, Battlestars are attacking us, we surrender, and we surrender, please do not shoot, then women and children in here..."

Cross entered the bridge and listening to the broadcast, she looked at Woods, and then she asked:

"What's going on?"

Woods Cross looked at and then said:

"Apparently the military is attacking civilian ships now," Woods said in a sober mood.

Cross looked at Woods with indifference to the news, she rarely believed his sources from the latest ambush, someone had lied and had done well, and whether anyone lied to them had been a trap.

Cross look at Woods and then asked:

"What do you thinking? To go there, what if it's a trap."

Woods Cross looked at from the holed it had become too paranoid to the point of not relying entirely on the information they receive from their sources, Woods knew that someone had lied to them and led them to a trap, but they could not do anything, if they after the person were behind they would reveal themselves.

Woods Cross looked at with a defiant and then asks.

"What if it's true? What if the military is attacking civilians?"

Cross the road and then she asked:

"And what reason has to do that?" Crossing her arms.

Woods replied, saying:

"Perhaps the military overthrew the government of Caprica and they are demanding that civil obedience, obviously they are not doing that."

Cross gave a sarcastic smile, really could not believe how gullible that Woods might be, he always hoped to do the right thing despite the situation they were at this time.

They had lost the war with the Colonies, the land was turned to ashes, the cities were destroyed, there were billions of dead, food and water were contaminated, and they were fighting a war that really had no chance of winning, all they wanted was peace, but the recent ambush made her think, did they were doing it the right way?, did all his efforts served something?

Cross said:

"You really want to risk the lives of the crew to see it"

Woods will look seriously and then said:

"I know what happened the last time, but now the Colonials know of our presence, the entire fleet is looking for us and we will destroy the view, luckily part of our plan worked and they are attacking every ship pirate there in the four systems "

Cross furious look at Woods and then she said:

"And what was the guilt of that, Admiral Woods? You took us straight into a trap."

Suddenly the tension and anger had gone too far, Woods Cross and looked around, all the bridge crew were watching with worried expressions, Woods and Cross realized they had gone too far, at least they wanted was to create doubt in the crew.

Cross sighed, putting her hands on her hips and looking down, she asked:

"What you going to do, Kyle?"

Woods Cross looked at with surprise, since she rarely used her name, as he was his superior officer, and then said with a heavy sigh:

"We know what the hell is going on" look at the official communication "from where that location is the transmission"

The official communication to realize they were talking to him.

"The source is located near the Planet Ophion in the Gamma System"

"Okay," looked at Cross, then he said. "I know this does not seem a good idea, but I think we should jump in and give a quick look, then we will return to the safety of deep space"

Cross nodded, she did not like at all what they were about to do, but they had no choice because Woods was curious why, could result in another trap and they could fall directly on it, but Woods was part of the reason, if the military were attacking civilians they should see with their own eyes if it was true or not.

"Okay," Cross said "I'll give the order to jump"

Woods agreed, nodding slowly.

"Thank you, Sarah"

Cross gave a serious look and then answered.

"Do not thank me yet, this could be a trap and we go directly to it"

Woods nodded, she could be right as the last reason, but Woods had a hunch that the transmission was not lying, not quite.

**OPHION PLANET**

**GAMMA SYSTEM**

The gas giant planet Ophion was a huge green that was in the outer orbit Gamma System; Ophion had an extremely tilted orbit around the star, orbiting Helios in which the outer orbit.

Ophion had a ring system around which were created in the strong gravity of the gas planet, were three in total and had the same shade as the outer clouds of the planet, the planet was also fourteen other small moons.

In the cold, dark space, there was a flash of light and then the Enterprise appeared in the darkness of space, the colossal Battlestar then went to the gas planet in front of it.

At the Bridge, Woods Cross could see the green area was a series of three rings around it and small gray moon that they could hardly notice the light from the distant star shining in the dark horizon of space.

Woods looked at the radar console and then asked:

"Radar, That a ship nearby?"

The officer who was in radar shook his head and then said:

"So far I do not grasp anything, sir," all of a sudden look at the screen in front of him and then he said. "Wait a minute"

Before he could say something, Cross skeptical expression one of horror at the sight in front of it, Cross touched her arm and then he said with a nod.

"Admiral, look at that"

Woods and the rest of the crew looked forward, in front of the ship soon began appearing rubble of what appeared was a group of buildings, debris floating freely in space.

Woods muttered to himself:

"By god, what happened here?"

The Enterprise slowly approached the rubble and debris metal gleamed in the starlight in the distance.

Woods looked at the navigation console and then immediately ordered.

"Total Stop" look to Cross "contact the hangar, to launch a Raptor, I want a more detailed description of what there in front of us"

Cross nodded and then she pressed her headset, contacting the hangar.

From one of the flight deck on the starboard side of the capsule, a Raptor takes off from the flight deck of the top and then went to the ruins that were in front of the Enterprise.

In the cockpit of the flight, were the Commander Spade and Lieutenant Fitzgerald, both wore dark green flight suits, gloves and combat boots, helmets that was also attached to their suits through a metal ring around his neck and had a light blue interior.

Spade was in the driver's seat, she looks at the debris in front of her and then she said.

"Raptor 23 to Enterprise, we are nearing the target"

They were immersed in the sea of metal debris that was in front of them, Spade look at Fitzgerald and then she ordered:

"Lights"

Fitzgerald nodded, and then turned the light on the front of the Raptor, with the direction of the debris around him, which was a heap of twisted metal and charred from the intercom asked Cross.

"Raptor 26, here speaks the Rear Admiral Cross, which is what you see."

Spade looked around the windshield of the Raptor, only saw a lot of debris floating in the vacuum of space, they were charred and twisted.

"It seems that our information seems to be correct, the debris apparently the remains of a ship, now these are shattered and scorched by the result of artillery fire"

Fitzgerald suddenly touches her arm and says to her.

"Look at that," he pointed toward where he had run the light and in front of them appeared a corpse floating in the abyss of space.

Spade stared at the corpse floating head in the light of the nose of the Raptor, and then said:

"It seems that there are bodies in the debris," the lights may illuminate more corpses around them; they were white as snow and the cold that from what space that surrounded them.

"By God" muttered Spade to see the corpses around the Raptor.

At the bridge, the crew fell silent to hear the report Spade what was in front of them, some could not believe it.

Woods look at Cross, then said:

"Well, it appears that the distress signal was reliable"

Cross nodded, and then nodded Woods:

"I want you to send a search squad they bring the bodies inside the ship, I want to know what the cause of death was"

Woods then added:

"Order that the Commander Lieutenant Fitzgerald Spade and return to the ship immediately"

The crew got to work, they really could not believe what they were hearing, they hated the Colonial in general, and after the destruction of Earth's biggest cities they had no love for them.

But they did not believe that the Colonials were capable of such atrocity against its own citizens.

From the flight deck of the Enterprise came two squadrons of Raptors, one for each capsule to the place where they found the wreckage.

Meanwhile, the Raptor Commander Lieutenant Spade and Fitzgerald turned around and returned to the ship.

They now had a mystery in front of them, maybe it was true that Colonial military aircraft attacked civilians, maybe the whole thing was armed so that they fall into a trap, but they did not know if it was true or not.

Now could only admire the atrocity in front of them and wonder why the Colonials had done it.

And if it was true that the Colonial Government had been hacked by a coup, they could get a new ally against the government of the Colonies, the people themselves.

**END **


	10. Episode 10

**EPISODE 10**

**ENTERPRISE VS ATLANTIA**

**BATTLESTAR ENTERPRISE BS65A**

**DEEP SPACE**

In deep space, the _Battlestar Enterprise_ continued its course through the stars, great distances between stars and the huge size of the ship disguised her true speed.

It had been several days since they had found the remains of civilian ships that were destroyed by colonial military aircraft, there were no survivors, and only corpses could be found in the wreckage of twisted metal and charred.

According to the autopsy most people died from decompression to the vacuum of space, they had a quick death as their lungs exploded by explosive decompression.

A few were killed by explosions or by fragments fired from the walls of the buildings to explode.

The crew of the Enterprise had to work fast to avoid detection by the Colonial Fleet around the system.

In the following days they monitored the communications in the Colonial, but attacks continued in the following days military aircraft had no mercy against civilian ships, the first attack ceased to be an isolated event.

At the Bridge, Woods was having a cup of coffee, the communication was following very carefully, because the situation of the colonies was very disturbing, but given a chance, and that could put people on their side.

Cross entered the bridge and then she asked:

"That news of a new attack?"

Woods took a sip of his coffee, and then said:

"No, nothing yet"

"And what will you do when a new attack? Intervene, we can not get into the middle, you remember what happened the last time we made a mistake"

Woods nodded and then said.

"I know, but this is a great opportunity to put people on our side"

"I know, but we must be cautious because it could be another trap"

Woods nodded, Cross was right about it, because they could not have the luxury of falling into another trap, he could not afford to make another mistake that would jeopardize the lives of his crew.

Suddenly the officer on the communication console interrupted his conversation, he looked at Woods Cross and then he said:

"Sir, we're getting another transmission for help, then another attack in progress"

Woods Cross exchanged a look, it was time to act or not.

Cross asked.

"Now what you going to do now?"

Woods looked at the official communication console and then asked:

"What is the position of the transmission?"

"In the Planet Aerilon"

Woods gave a sigh, I really did not like the idea of doing nothing, but if this was a trap they were going to fall right in it.

Woods Cross looked at with a serious look, she asked:

"What you going to do, we will try to save them or not?"

Woods under his shoulders, he could not sit still without doing anything if the military were attacking civilians, they had to move.

Woods Cross ordered:

"Everyone to their battle stations," he paused and then said. " Rear Admiral I want a FTL jump immediately to Aerilon"

"Yes, sir," said Cross.

The crew began to get moving, they really did not know what awaited them on the other side, but they needed to be ready when the time came.

With it the _Battlestar Enterprise_ crossed the dark, cold space, and then disappears in a flash of light.

**PLANET AERILON**

**DELTA SYSTEM**

Aerilon planets was one of the poorest of the Twelve Colonies, together with Geminon and Sagittaron was one of the poorest, but despite this, Aerilon had plenty of fertile land that was used for large areas of plantations throughout the world and cities, the planet was known in the as the food source of the Twelve Colonies and their inhabitants were classified as nothing more illiterate farmers.

Although that was not completely true, most Aerilon resources were devoted to agriculture, the provincial government on the planet spent little budget to social assistance and education, although unlike Sagittaron and Geminon, Aerilon was quite secular, residents were non-dogmatic respect for religion.

The planet was in the second orbiting Helios, sharing the orbit with a gas giant called Hestia, and other Cologne, called Canceron, thanks to their positions in the orbit causing great gravitational forces that caused the asteroid belt Aeolus had three rings.

Some twenty thousand miles of the planet, there was a flash of light and then the _Enterprise_ came into the abyss of space while the ship propelled headed Aerilon.

At the Bridge, Woods looked at the planet in the distance through the windshield; he looked at the radar console and then ask.

"Radar, what's our status?"

The officer looked at the console and then Woods said:

"As yet there is nothing sir" but as soon as he said these words, I look at the screen and on the edge of the radar screen appeared five points.

"Excuse me, Admiral," the official said. "On the radar are five signals, four of which correspond to civil aircraft and one of them a military ship Colonial"

"Very well," Woods said looking at the planet as they approached.

Officer Woods looked worried and then he said:

"Sir, I must say that the military ship is huge, the configuration of the ship is unknown"

Woods nodded, looked forward, they were slowly approaching the orbit of Aerilon in the distance you could see the military aircraft, whether it was huge, she was chasing the civilian ships that were more girls.

Woods Cross and then looked at her command:

"Contact Carlos, to put the Raven in the launch tubes, maybe we will need"

Cross agreed, they were going to face a giant ship.

**BATTLESTAR ****ATLANTIA BS 66**

**PLANET AERILON**

The CEC of the _Battlestar Atlantia_ was much activity; they had done this exercise the last few months trying to draw the attention of the alien ship that was destroying the bases and other military aircraft throughout the Colonies.

Negala was very anxious to see the results of their little plan, and they spent many human resources and ships to reach this moment, to pretend that there was a coup in the Colonies and the military were attacking civilian ships.

They were forcing the alien craft appear and leave the protection of deep space.

"Contact DRADIS" said communications officer "IFF is unknown, although the configuration is a Class Mercury, it is approaching the planet from port"

Negala nodded and then looked at his XO, he said:

"Okay, alert civilian ships, which they jump out of the system"

He looks at the communications officer then ordered him:

"Contact the Gunstars and other Battlestars, they are needed here"

"Yes, sir"

Negala looks at the officer who was in the Tactical console and then the command:

"Lieutenant, Action Stations, Condition One throughout the ship"

The Lieutenant nodded, and then everyone around her began to move, Negala smiled, the hunt had begun.

**BATTLESTAR ****ENTERPRISE BS65A**

**PLANET AERILON**

Woods Cross could see perfectly the five ships in the upper orbit Aerilon, civilian ships really looked like he was dressed for the giant military aircraft, and they had never seen such a large ship, even when the Colonials Earth attacked six years ago.

The ship was the classic configuration of a Battlestar, with a head bow, two capsules on both sides with two flight decks each and four engines in his back could be noticed in the distance six huge batteries that overshadowed in size to others.

Woods look at Cross and then she whispered:

"By God, that ship is huge"

Woods Cross looked at with a confident smile and then said:

"And we're going to bring down"

He looked at the officer in Weapons console and then the command:

"Mass Drivers Prepare to be fired"

The officer nodded, Cross asked looking at the small fleet in front of it:

"What are you doing civilian ships?"

Woods looked ahead and suddenly realized what she was talking about civilian ships started to disappear one after the other giving flashes of light, then the huge military ship leaned in his direction and began moving toward them.

Suddenly, the communications officer said:

"Sir, they are sending us a greeting"

Woods looked at the communications officer and Cross then exclaimed:

"This is a trap! And we fell into it again!"

Woods Cross and then look at the communications officer, then the command:

"Put it in the speakers'"

Suddenly the voice of Negala was heard across the bridge, he said:

"Here speaks Duras Admiral Negala of the ship _Battlestar Atlantia_ unknown ship, identify your self"

Woods Cross exchanged glances, Cross shook his head, and Woods himself said:

"Here speaks the Admiral Kyle Woods of the _Battlestar Enterprise_"

Negala then said:

"Admiral Woods was ordered to surrender or be destroyed"

Before Woods could answer, the officer told Radar:

"Sir, nine ships more than jumped into the orbit of the planet, all of which are military aircraft, Gunstar and Battlestars"

The nine ships moved from the top of the planet orbits around the Enterprise, the official said Radar:

"Sir, they are taking place around us, we are wavering"

"Damn!" Cursed Woods.

The_ Enterprise_ was stopped in front of _Atlantia_, the ship was right in the middle of the ten ships, Cross look at the ships that were in front of them, now they were surrounded, she looked at Woods, and then she asked:

"And what do we do now? We can not fight; we will end up destroying them."

Woods looked at the ships that were in front of them, they had to do something, because if they stayed still they would be destroyed in one way or another, Woods looked at the console of Armament and then the command:

"Weapons shoot the two Mass Drivers to the _Atlantia_"

The officer nodded, Woods looked at the Helmsman and then ordered him:

"Navigation, turned around, we are going escape from here"

Cross looked Woods like he was crazy, then Woods said:

"Sarah, I want gunners give us space to get out of here"

Cross nodded, she had no idea of what Woods was planning, but expected to be a good idea, but all were dead.

The Enterprise shot two Mass Drivers to the Atlantia forcing the ships to act, while the ships were put into position to attack, the Enterprise turned around and went propelled in the opposite direction.

Before the Mass Drivers will impact the_ Atlantia_, a Gunstar stood in front of the line of fire and then it exploded into pieces when the two Mass Drivers crashed into it.

Meanwhile the ships began firing their artillery against the _Enterprise_, the violent impact against the outer armor of the ship causing the ship rocked violently inside.

The bridge is trembling slightly and impacts with a hollow sound reverberated in the walls, Woods and Cross could see the two ships in front of them who were firing on them all, a ship had been destroyed, but there were still nine.

Woods order:

"Weapons shoot another round of Mass Drivers, let us room to escape"

The Enterprise two Mass Drivers shot that struck violently against one of the Battlestar causing a large explosion in the hull, causing it to tilt to one side, making way for Enterprise to escape.

The ship continued to move higher by the orbit of the planet with the remaining eight ships following her from behind, Woods Cross looked at and then said:

"Contact Carlos, orders that are ready to launch their squads, we expected an ugly battle ahead"

Cross look at Woods and then asked:

"What are you planning?"

Woods did not say anything; he hopes they have enough distance between themselves and the enemy fleet behind them, then the command:

"Navigation, total stop, turns of the round and advance directly to the _Atlantia_"

The helmsman looked as if Woods was crazy, and he obeyed it.

The ship stopped in the middle of the leak and turned around, its structure groaned at the pressure they were putting, then ship directly advance their attackers getting all the punishment of his artillery slammed into the outer hull of the _Enterprise_.

Inside the nave, the aisles were shaken violently by the impact caused that several officers fell to the ground, several openings in the hull were reopened by the force of impact.

At this point the _Enterprise_ and was responding with its own artillery, as she was moving directly toward them, the ships had to be out of the way, while they were still firing their guns into the _Enterprise_.

Radar officer exclaimed:

"Sir, the ships are launching their squads Vipers"

Woods was holding the Helms seat by strong shocks in the bridge, look at Cross and then ordered:

"Sarah, please contact Carlos, to launch all the squads, its main objective is to destroy the big guns of Atlantia before they get to shoot at us"

Cross nodded, she touched his earpiece while the bridge was shaking violently.

The squadrons of fighters darted _Raven II_ launch tubes of the two capsules of the Enterprise and they mingled among the _Viper Mark VII_ that were around the Enterprise.

Then the fierce battle had begun, the shells were from the _Enterprise_ to the enemy ships and enemy ships to the _Enterprise_, between the cross fire fighters were small they were fighting each other and were trying to dodge gunfire between ships.

In one of the fighters _Raven II_, was Rear Admiral John "Demon Lord" Carlos, who was the CAG of Enterprise, was a man in his forties, blond and blue eyes, and the pilot wore a dark green suit, with gloves and boots.

In front of him was Battlestar Atlantia, he said its handset:

"Here speaks the CAG, the squadrons Demon, Angel and Reapers try to get the _Viper Mark VII_ of the way, the rest of the squad come with me, we have to get the tiger claws"

Split squads, while some were fighting the _Viper Mark VII_, the rest of the squad headed for the _Atlantia_ and then began to fly by into the pit from the back of the huge ship, the towers were moving toward the _Enterprise_ was receiving tremendous punishment in the distance.

The _Raven II_ fired their missile batteries to the huge double-barrel, hitting the area between the two guns in the cockpit where the gunner was causing it to explode into a thousand pieces, one by one, the towers were destroyed.

Meanwhile on the bridge of the Enterprise that was shaking violently from the constant impact, the communications officer yelled to Woods:

"Sir, Admiral Carlos and the rest of the squad managed to destroy the turrets of Atlantia"

"Very good, ordered them to return to base, combat landing granted"

"Yes, sir"

Woods Cross and then looked at her command:

"Sarah, I want an emergency break out of here as soon as the Raven II touched the covers"

Sarah nodded, the ship was shaking violently from the constant impact of the shells, around the Enterprise antiaircraft batteries that unlike other batteries were non-conventional energy weapons fired in all directions destroying the Vipers who got too close.

Among all the chaos of battle, the _Raven II_ squad sailed between the Vipers, some fell by the wayside and artillery fire of the colonial ships to head for the port and starboard caps, they entered into the capsules and then extended its landing gear, and then without bothering for the protocol them landed violently on the deck.

The communications officer looked at Woods, and then said:

"Sir, all the fighters have landed"

"Okay," She looked at Cross. "Admiral take us out of here"

Suddenly at the height of the battle, while enemy ships were firing at her and_ Atlantia_ weapons had been neutralized, the _Enterprise_ firing four nuclear missiles in all directions, causing four huge nuclear explosions and blinding which wreaked havoc on the DRADIS screens of ships, when explosions were dispelled, the _Enterprise_ had been destroyed.

**HELIOS STAR**

**DELTA SYSTEM**

Near the orbit of Planet Phoebe was in the orbit closest to the star Helios in the Delta system, there was a flash of light and then came the Enterprise, the ship was badly damaged, was now much more damaged than when she had fallen in the first ambush, but the ship had survived, now the crew had to count the wounded and dead, then regroup, they had survived another battle to fight another day, the battle with the Colonies had only begun.

Neither Admiral Woods nor the Rear Admiral Cross were to pay in order to force the colonies to make peace with the Earth, they had survived another battle, but there was still much time left for this conflict was over.

Now they had to repair the _Enterprise_ return to Earth to replenish their supply of _Raven II_, to return to fight again.

They were not going stop; they had a mission to accomplish, since it was his mission to save the remnants of the Earth.

END


End file.
